Some Things Never Change
by kittibelle
Summary: Rory Hayden is back to her old life w a few changes in between.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls even though I wish I did I'm sure we all do.

**A/N: ok I know everyone has done this idea before but I love Rory having an older brother and is rich. You can read this chapter and if you get tired of it that's fine w/ me oh and this is my first fan-fic so please R/R even if u don't like it. Ok I'm going to shut up now.**

Prologue

Lorelei (Rory) Leigh Hayden was a quiet person. She loved to study and she loved to read. The only time you saw the true her was with her brother Hunter, his friends Tristan DuGrey, Baker Reynolds, and Henry Wang., and her best friends Louise Grant, Paris Geller, and Madeline Lynn.

Hunter was 18 months older than Rory but they could pass as twins. Rory had long brown hair that was straight until the curls at the very end. Her hair tumbled down to mid back when it was down. But no one ever saw it that way. She always had it up in a pony tail, bun, or French braid. But the most stunning thing was her icy blue eyes that someone could melt in. Hunter was just the same, he had the golden brown hair and the same icy blue eyes. They looked a lot alike.

They did have differences though. Hunter went to the gym every day, He was the captain of the football team, and was very cute. Unlike Hunter, Rory was on the chubby side. She wasn't very popular and covered up her fat with baggy clothes. No one ever noticed her except for her friends, brother, and his friends. On occasions when someone did notice her she was always called "Hunter's sister" or "The Hayden girl". Rory was tired of not being noticed, so one day when she was 13 she requested to go to boarding school. And being the rich little girl she was, she was heading to Oakley Boarding School in London a week later.

That was 3 years ago. Now Rory was on the family jet heading back to the Americas for the first time in 3 years.

**A/N: I know that was short so bear with me here. I heart reviews. **


	2. Home!

Chapter 1: Home!

Rory was real nervous. This was her first time home in 3 years. She hadn't seen her family and friends since she left. Now she was home for good. When she finally felt like she had changed enough she sent a request to her dad, to come home. Her father Christopher Hayden owned a very popular law firm in Hartford, Connecticut. He had made millions his first year. Her mother Lorelei Gilmore- Hayden owned a coffee shop chain through out the east coast, called _Heaven_.

She was really excited to see her friends and her brother. From what her mom said they hadn't told Hunter, Paris, Louise, and Maddie. Her family's driver was picking her up from the airport. It was a midnight flight so no one was going to be up when she got there. She was happy about that. She wanted to go to school tomorrow and surprise everyone, by her looks and that she was there.

Rory was also scared. She was really worried about her brothers reaction to the "new her". On the occasion when a guy did talk to her, Hunter was really over protective and would scare the guy off. Now that she was really hot she didn't know what he would do.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a voice come over the intercom, "_Ms. Hayden we are about to land. Will you please buckle your seatbelt?" _She pressed the button to talk back, "Ok Capps. Thanks." She had called the captain Capps since she was two and she never stopped. He had been the family captain for as long as she could remember. She buckled up her seatbelt and started to put her stuff back into her bag.

Once they had landed Rory walked over to the door and waited for it to open.Rory was so excited that she was actually home. She made sure her outfit was in check: she had on a black tank top with sequins on the bottom and a black felt jacket. She then has on a denim mini skirt. On her feet she was wearing her black flip- flops that had sequins on the thong. Her hair was layered and went to just below her shoulders. Now that Rory was sixteen she had curved out and lost tons of weight. She looked fabulous.

Rory stepped out of the plane she looked around the air strip and spotted Murry the driver standing by the limo. She ordered some of the people standing around to go get her 13 pink suit cases. She then walked over to Murry and looked at him. He looked the same just a little older.

"Welcome back Miss Hayden. Would you like to go home now?" Rory just stares at him then finally reaches out and hugs him.

"God, Murry. You've known me my whole life and I haven't seen you in three years and that's how you welcome me back." She said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry Miss Hayden you put me in quite a little shock there. You just look …different."

"Ah yes I know. Do you like?" Rory asked as she spun around.

"You look great Miss Hayden."

"Please I told you never call me Miss Hayden, its Rory. Got it?'

"Yes Mis- Rory."

"Good now let's go. I want to go home to my own bed and sleep."

"Right away Rory" with that Murry opened the door for Rory and they drove away from the air strip and to the mansion on top of the hill.


	3. We Miss You

Chapter Two: We Miss You

_The Next Morning…_

Rory woke up the next morning by her cell phone playing "Dirty Little Secret" by the All American Rejects.

"Hello?" Rory answers in a very tired voice.

"_Ror! We have been trying to reach you for like ever!"_

"Uh…hey Tam. I was sleeping thank-you." Tammy Peterson was Rory's best friend at Oakley. The _we_ Tammy was talking about was her group of friends there: Tony Hanshaw, Parker Mason, Jessica Bradford, Isabelle Rodriguez, Cory Stepp, and Sean Betancourt.

"_Oh I'm so sorry. Well now that you're up we just called to tell you life here isn't the same without our queen." _Tammy said dramatically.

"It's ok Tammy. And I haven't been gone for more than 24 hours."

"_Well almost, 2 more hours and it will be. Remember 6 hour time difference."_

"Oh sorry forgot 'bout that. It's only… eight o'clock here. And speaking of that, I need to get to school. It started thirty minutes ago."

"_Oh, well, ok. I'll IM you tonight_ _then. Talk to you later."_

"Bye Tam oh and say hi to everyone else for me, ok?"

"_Alright, bye, sweetie."_

"Bye" then the dial tone was ringing through Rory's ear. She put her cell phone up and got op out of bed and went to go take a shower. After her shower she put on her uniform which consisted of a black and blue plaid skirt which was hemmed about 7 inches above the knee and a white collared shirt that fit her perfectly and had the top 3 buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She had silver eye shadow on with sparkles and black mascara with a white tip to it. She had on bright red lip stick on her lips that had a glossy side to it. She had on her chandelier earrings on and a black choke necklace with a blue circle hanging off the front. She then went into her closet and picked out some stringy high heels.

She got her cute little black and bkue plaid purse and put her wallet, cell, make up, and a pen in it. She then grabbed her keys off her desk and walked downstairs to get her coffee to go. After that she walked out of the house with her coffee mug in her hand, keys in the other and a pop tart in her mouth. When she got to the garage, she found her new silver Mercedes- Benz SLR McLaren which cost over $400,000. And soon she was off to Chilton, the most prestigious prep school on the east Coast where her brother and all their friends went to school.


	4. Finding Lockers

Chapter Three: Finding Lockers

Bye the time Rory got to school and her meeting with the head master ended the first period was almost over. Rory was closing the door to the office when the bell rang. Kids started pouring out of the classrooms and started towards their lockers. This was what Rory needed to do. She started walking down the hall to where her map said her locker was. She was so engrossed in reading the map she didn't notice that kids had stopped what they were doing to stare at her until some one came up to her.

"Do you need help?" a deep voice said. Rory was so startled she jumped and put her hand over her heart.

"Oh my God you scared me!" She said.

"Sorry 'bout that. My name's Josh Rhodes." the guy said and stuck out his hand. Rory stared at Josh giving him a once over. He had brown hair which was cut in a buzz cut and was pretty tall. He looked like he did some sport and was pretty popular but not as popular as her brother.

"Rory." and she shook his hand." So what were you saying earlier?"

"Oh I was wondering if you needed any help. You look pretty lost."

"Oh yeah, I'm looking for my locker. It's locker number 2593."

She looked at him when she said this and saw his face pale."Yeah that's right down the hall. You'll see a group of about 7 people and your locker is right behind them."

"Oh, um Ok. Thank you." And Josh hurriedly walked in the away in the other direction. Rory thought his explanation of where her locker was, was pretty weird, but decided to check it out any way. So she started walking down the hall again. She had just turned the corner when she saw a group of seven kids standing by some lockers. She stopped dead in her tracks when she got a closer look at them and smiled. Her brother and all their friends were _that_ group.


	5. Surprise!

Chapter Four: Surprise!

I smiled to myself. Perfect! I slung my pack over my shoulder and walked up to the group.

"Excuse me?" I said. Everyone turned. "You're in my way." I pointed out with a big smile on my face. By the looks on their faces they didn't know who I was yet, which was really surprising. I didn't change _that_ much.

They all just stared at me. Finally Tristan said, "What?"

"I said you're. in .my. way." I said slowly like I was talking to a 3 year old. I could tell no on else was going to butt in on the argument.

"I know what you said."

"Then why did you ask?" I say in my smart ass voice. You could hear "oohs" echoing through out the hallway.

"Ugh!" he sighs in frustration.

"Hey Tristan just let it go." Baker says from behind.

"What do you mean just let it go?" Tristan asks incredulously. "She just totally dissed me!" he yelled. By then everyone in the hallway was looking at us. I look at Hunter. He's staring at me. I can tell he almost has it. He has this confused look on his face. I stare into his eyes for a few seconds when a wave of happiness, then shock, then back to happiness, then back to shock wash over his face. I just smile.

"Hey guys just…stop." Hunter ordered. Tristan and Baker stop talking immediately. He then walks up to me and hugs me. I hug him back. "It's good to have you home sis." He whispers in my ear. We just cling to each other for a few more seconds. (Or maybe more like a minute. I'm not quite sure.)

When we let go everyone is staring at us, even the kids in the hallway surrounding us. We turn back to the group, Hunter's arm around me and we both have huge grins on our faces.

"Guys its Ror." Hunter says. Everyone stares at me.

"Surprise!" I yell. Finally Louise, Paris, and Maddie squeal and run up to me. We share a group hug. Look at each other, squeal and hug again. When we pull back we all have huge grins on our faces.

I stare at Tristan, Baker, and Henry. They're staring right back at me, except they're checking me out. So I use this time to do the same. Baker has the "I'm to cool for you" look on that he always has. With his Brown shaggy hair falling into his eyes and his strong last name, he probably is. He has his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the loose tie around his neck, over his right shoulder is his backpack, and in his hand is his letterman jacket.

Tristan, Henry and Hunter are dressed the same way. Henry has shaggy black hair and brown eyes, Tristan…God flashback. I used to have this big crush on him. I'm not sure if I still do but it's hard to resist him. He has shaggy blonde hair with baby blue eyes. He is just totally adorable. _I wonder if he's dating anyone. Where did that come from? Oh well._

I turn my attention back to them. "So how you boys been?" I ask. They just seem to drool.

"Hey guys, close your mouths and talk. She's my sister." Hunter ordered from behind me. All the guys quickly closed their mouths. "So?" I ask again.

"We've been fine. But what about you…" Baker says.

"Yeah 'cause you leave us and come back…" Henry continues.

"totally not a Mary." Tristan says staring at me with his mouth open. I just give them a flirtatious smile. They just seem to drool even more.

"God, my best friends are drooling over my little sister. I thought I would never see the day." Hunter says dramatically.

"Hey! I resent that!" I yell at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well why do you find that surprising?"

"Well you go to boarding school…"

"What I went to OBS an ugly nobody. Don't worry Hunt I know."

"Well I didn't want you to find that offensive."

"Why do you think I went to boarding school?" I ask incredulously.

"Uh I never figured that out." Hunter answered. "So you went to boarding school cause you thought you were ugly?"

"I didn't think I knew. And it wasn't just that. I was tired of being a nobody, and looked at as your sister or "The Hayden Girl."

"So wait… this is partially my fault?"

"No. I never said that."

"What ever, well we have to get to class. What do you have?" Maddie asked. I pull out my schedule and look at it for a couple more minutes.

"Um… this must be wrong. It says I'm taking senior classes."

"Oh you got in the advanced. So did we. Let me see your schedule." Maddie said. I handed her my schedule." OMG you have all of the same classes as us except you have Debate Class for first period. But other than that… this is so exciting!"

"Yeah it is."

"Ok well let's go I don't want to be late." Henry groaned.

"Dang you haven't changed that much have you?" I asked with mock surprise. Everyone else just laughed, and we started walking to the beginning of a brand new year…


	6. Some Friends

**A/N: I want to thank GGluvr1987, Finnlover, Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13, LoVe23, gilmoregirlslover81591, and Danger1Zone1988 for the wonderful reviews. Thank you!  So I had people ask what the pairing was and it's a TRORY but there will be some complications in the way. So here's the next chapter I hope u like.**

**Chapter 5: Some Friends**

Rory's day has been emotionally tiring. She had gone to all her classes and was bored in each of them. Then she had to get 7 notebooks on stuff she had missed since she had started late. _God I just had to miss 2 fucking months._ And she had to have speeches given by the teachers which she had gotten from the headmaster at the beginning of the day, and how they each expected her to live up to the Hayden name.

Rory sighed when she finally got back to her car. The parking lot was almost empty because she had to stay late and talk to Mr. Medina, her English teacher. So it was only fare that she was surprised when she felt someone's hot breath on her neck, that sent tingling shivers down her spine, and someone say behind her, " Looks like you didn't have a good day Mare." Rory turned around to come face to face with none other than Tristan DuGrey.

"Ah, if it isn't Bible Boy." Rory said smirking. Tristan smirked back; he was used to her calling him that.

Neither noticing that they were centimeters apart kept staring at each other. Finally after a minute or so Rory turned around saying, "I'll see you at the house." She got into the car waved at a smirking Tristan and drove away.

GG

When Rory got back to the house she went upstairs to change immediately. But when she opened the door she jumped about 3 feet in the air. _What is up with everyone scaring me today!_ There lounged around her room were 7 people she never expected to see. She just stood there with her mouth open shocked. Finally one of the girls looked up and Rory squealed so loud you could here it through out the house.

"Oh My God!" Rory yelled. The girl on the bed quickly jumped off and ran towards Rory and hugged her. They clung to each other. "Tammy what are you doing here," then looking around the room she noticed Tony, Parker, Jessica, Isabelle, Cory, and Sean. She addressed them. "What are all of you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Well I told you this morning that we missed you and since it was Friday we got permission from Kirkland and came for the weekend."

"Headmaster Kirkland let you come here for the weekend?" Rory asked surprised.

"Well I might have said that my Grandmother died and I needed my friends for support." Tammy said smiling.

"Well that works." Rory said smiling back,

"Ok now that Tammy got a hug can the rest of us get one too?" They heard a deep voice coming from her desk. Rory looked up to see parker standing by it expectantly.

"Parker!" Rory yelled running over to him and jumping into his arms. He caught her without a hesitation and held her tight. She did have to say Parker was her closest male friend and like a brother to her. She had to admit Tony, Cory, and Sean were like brothers too, but Parker always kept an eye on her and always did a background check on each of her boyfriends.

"God Ror, you haven't even been gone a day ad I already miss you like crazy."

"I miss you too Mason." Parker just laughed.

"Rory who are these people?" Rory turned around and saw Hunter standing in her door way. Parker let Rory slide down to her feet but instantly put his arm around her.

"Hunt these are my 7 best friends from Oakley. This is Parker Mason. That's Tammy Peterson. On my bed are Jessi Bradford and Izzy Rodriguez. And over there on watching T.V. is Tony Hanshaw, Cory Stepp, and Sean Betancourt." Rory said pointing and in return everyone waved. "Everyone this is my brother Hunter." You could here heys, his, and hellos coming through out the room.

While Tammy and Hunter started talking Rory went to each person in the room and hugged them. Finally after talking to see what each person wanted to do Rory stood up and yelled, "Since its Friday I say we all go to a night club!" You could here people murmur their agreements through out the room so Rory said, "Hunt do you know a good club?"

**A/N: Ok so I hope you like the chapter. It's kind of a leading up chapter. I heart reviews!**


	7. Finn

**A/N: ok this is just introducing another person. If I said action was taking place in this chapter sry to disappoint you. But there will definitely be some in the next chap. Ok I decided to put Finn into my story but I refuse to put Logan in it. I just don't like him. Sry to all the ROGAN fans. Ok well on to the chapter.**

"Oh yeah the best place is Locals, it's not really a club, more like a bar, but it's the best in town." Hunter said. "We go there every week, and so does everyone else."

"Well ok. Guys, is a bar ok?" Rory asked. You could here yeahs and oks coming through out the room.

"As long as there's beer, it's fine with me." Sean said. Everyone else just laughed.

"You sound just like my friend Finn. He loves to drink and he always has a drink with him. Even at school." Hunter said laughing.

"Who's Finn? I've never heard of him before." Rory asked.

"He wasn't there today. He was at home getting over a really bad hangover. It was worse than normal so he stayed home.

"Oh, but still he didn't go there before, did he?" Rory asked again.

"Oh no. he came last year from Australia. He just fit in perfectly into our little group, and now there's no party with out him. He's hilarious Ror you'll love him."

"Well ok but now I need all the guys to get out of my room so us girls can change. Hunter will you call everyone else and tell them to meet us there." Rory said in her demanding voice.

"Yeah, sure." Hunter said walking out. "Don't take to long!" he said before closing the door.

"Whatever." Rory mumbled. "Ok girls lets pick out some outfits!"

**A/N: see told you really, really short. I've just been having writers block. Oh well. I heart reviews!**


	8. Dancing Mary

**A/N: Ok it's not long but longer than the last. There is some action in it, and I don't know what else to say. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG, Locals, or 50 Cent.**

**Chapter 7: Dancing Mary**

The group walked into the club and followed Hunter to a table in the far back where it was a little quieter. Why Hunter went to go get more chairs Rory introduced everyone. They all sat down and were talking quietly (or as quiet as they could) when Sean said,

"Ok I so need a beer." Everyone else laughed.

"Ah another mate just like me." A voice with an Australian accent, who Rory guessed was Finn.

"Finn! Long time no see!" Hunter shouted over the music.

"Hey mate! And may I ask who these people are sitting with us who just happened to bring another me?" Finn asked.

"Yes, this is my sister Rory, and her friends from boarding school Tammy, Parker, Izzy, Tony, Jessi, Cory, and Sean." Hunter said.

"Hey, nice to meet you mates." Finn sat down and Rory noticed for the first time that he was holding a tray with different drinks on them. "I guess we need more drinks, huh." Finn asked. Murmurs of agreement were heard around the table.

_A few hours later…_

By now everyone had had a couple of beers, even Paris, when a song came on. Of course they had danced a couple of times but Tammy and Rory jumped out of there seats and Izzy and Jessi followed hesitantly. While the guys just groaned. Everyone else just watched in interest.

GG

Rory's POV

So I heard _In Da Club _by 50 Cent come on and I just shared a look with Tammy and we jumped up in excitement. From behind we could here Izzy and Jessi get up and we heard the guys groan. I just smiled.

When me and Tammy got to the middle of the dance floor we put our hands in the air and started to dance. I never thought that it was a "blow-your-mind" kind of dance but we certainly got all the guys attention. We were swinging our hip in such a simple way I had no clue why people were staring at us. _Maybe it's the outfits. Nah they're certainly not that mind blowing._ And it wasn't but just as hot. Rory was wearing a mini denim skirt that you could hardly call a skirt, and a gold Shirt that had the neck line plunge down to below her breast and bunched up. Then she was wearing simple stringy high heels. Tammy, Izzy, and Jessi were dressed the same way but Tammy had a red shirt, Izzy a black, and Jessi a silver one. They always dressed alike when they went out.

Rory was laughing with Tammy and having a lot of fun when she felt hands on her stomach and body being pressed into her back. She looked up to see Tristan staring back down at her.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked him. Tristan just smirked.

"Dancing Mary is that so bad, everyone else is doing it." Rory looked around and sure enough he was right. Tammy was dancing with Hunter, Louise with Baker, Maddie with Sean, Paris with Cory, Izzy with Henry, and to surprise her Jessie and Parker, and Finn and Tony had random people they had charmed into dancing with them.

Rory just nodded and decided to take it to the next step. Rory put her hands around his neck still not facing him and started to grind into him. Tristan just started to let his hands roam. Finally the song ended but another just started to play again.

Regular POV

Rory and Tristan were dance partners for most of the night finally around 1:00 A.M. they decided to take a break. Everyone else had stopped dancing a while ago and were in the middle of a drinking game. So Rory and Tristan decided to go to the bar.

"I'll have a Corona." Rory said.

"Make that 2 please." She heard Tristan say from behind her. "So where did you learn to dance like that Mare?" Tristan asked as their drinks were but down.

"Tammy." Rory said shortly.

"Ok… I'm going to the bathroom." Tristan said.

"Alright."

When Tristan walked out of the bathroom he was surprised to see Rory standing against the wall. Rory just looked at him grabbed his collar and pulled his face down to hers for a kiss. Their lips met for a heated kiss and Tristan immediately stuck his tongue out which Rory immediately obliged. Tristan put a hand on her hip and the other in her hair and gently pushed her back against the wall. The kiss became more heated if that was even possible and they pressed their bodies closer together and let their hands roam.

When Tristan realized air was a problem he took his mouth off her but quickly attacked her neck and left Rory gasping for air. Tristan was working his way up and down her neck and finally found her sensitive spot, the area between her shoulder and neck and bit down hard. Finally he started to suck and Rory new this was going to leave a mark. Finally Tristan got tired of her neck and attacked her lips again. They were about to heat it up even more when they got an interruption…

**A/N: Ok cliffhanger. I know it's not that good but I would appreciate it if you would please review I guess that's all. Reminder: I Heart Reviews!**


	9. What The Fuck!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been sick which totally drained me out, snowboarding for 5 days, and catching up on school work that I missed while doing all that. But anyways here is chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8: What the Fuck!**

"What the fuck!" Rory heard. She and Tristan broke away immediately. Trying to catch her breath Rory looked up to see the yeller. But when she did she met the face of Hunter. Rory just inwardly cringed. She looked up to Tristan who was still trying to catch his breath but still saw fear in his eyes.

"Hunter-"Rory started but was quickly cut off by none other than Hunter.

"Ror what's going on?" Hunter demanded.

"We were making out." Rory said with a look that said 'duh' on it.

"Why would you do that!" Hunter demanded again, anger obvious in his voice.

"I don't know; why would it matter to you!" Rory yelled.

"'Cause I don't want you kissing anyone." Hunter said. Rory just had look of pure shock but she quickly got out of it and it turned to anger.

"Wait! What? You don't want me kissing anyone, as like in anyone or just Tristan?" Rory yelled.

"I don't want you kissing anyone." Hunter said.

"You're kidding me right?" Rory just said.

"No why would I kid you. I don't want to see my baby sister being shoved against a wall, groped by hands, and seeing a tongue being shoved inside her throat!" Hunter said. As soon as he said it he regretted it. "Ror I'm sorry-"

"Shut up Hunter. You know I'll do what I want to and I see you do that all the time. Also I'm not 13 anymore Hunter, I'm 16 and I'll tell you what compared to what I've done in the past you would be calling that fucking innocent. So don't come telling me that I can't kiss anyone and that that's what you call innocent, because I'll do whatever the fucking hell I want to do with a guy and you can't stop me!" Rory yelled. She walked right past him and at the end of the hallway she turned around and said, "Tristan I'm leaving, you coming with?" Tristan just nodded and walked swiftly past Hunter and after Rory to the parking lot.

Rory got onto the passenger seat of Tristan's car and waited for him to show up. When he did get there no one talked not knowing what to say. Finally when they were out of the parking lot Tristan turned to Rory and said "Where we headed?"

"How about my place?" Rory said shrugging.

"Sure. So that was quite a show you put on there." Tristan said.

"Yeah, I can't believe him. I mean I have done a lot more things with guys than just that. And did he really believe that I was still that 13 year old girl that left here three years ago?"

"I don't know, I guess he was expecting it. I mean he hasn't see you in three years and you were really innocent when you were 13. I guess he was just expecting his little sister back but had no clue what he was getting him self into. I'm sure he just freaked out to see you doing something you wouldn't have been caught dead doing when you were 13, especially with one of his best friends, I'm sure it freaked him out a bit." Tristan said trying to make her a little less angry.

"Yeah I guess." By then they had pulled up to the Hayden mansion. Tristan pulled into the drive way after punching in the code and parked. Rory got out and turned around leaning into the car. "You wan to come inside, my parents aren't home?" Rory asked with a sly smirk on her face.

"Hell yeah" was all she got before the door was slammed shut.

Rory walked straight into the house and right up the stairs. Tristan had nothing to do but to follow. When Rory got upstairs she walked right into her room and all Tristan did was follow. When he got in there he saw her standing in the middle of it. He walked in. Rory turned around when she heard him. After about a minute of staring at each other, Rory walked up to him and kissed him long and hard.

When she pulled away she kissed him again and in-between kisses she got out, "Close the door." Tristan obediently obeyed and that was the last anyone saw them until the next morning.

**A/N: Ok theres Chapter 8 I hope you like it. I was going to right the sex scene but decided against it since I'm what you call a virgin. Ok pleez review, I don't care if its criticism or not just pleez review! Thanx!**


	10. AN

**A/N: So im guessing most people know wut im about to say: im not going to continue the story. Right now my life is kind of hectic and I wouldn't be able to update regularly. Anyways personally I think this story sucks so…**

**ttfn,**

**SB829**


End file.
